For Years Gone By
by ILycorisI
Summary: Three times Arthur Kirkland met Alfred and the one time they actually connected. HS!AU USUK


It was the first day of fourth grade when Arthur first met Alfred.

Although they had been in the same school since kindergarten, they had never been in the same class. There were many students this year that Arthur had never seen before, but the one who stood out the most was the newly transferred Kiku. He was a quiet, well-mannered Japanese boy who immediately became popular with his fellow students.

At the moment he was playing cars with Alfred. Arthur watched the two of them from his vantage point on the swing, pouting (although not many could tell as he had a permanently scrunched up face). He had wanted to play with Kiku but Alfred just had to come by with the newest hot wheel and steal the other boy's attention.

Arthur was feeling minutely better by the time Francis came to find him. Any good feelings he may have had were quickly erased once Alfred came running past the swing set dragging a startled Kiku along with him. He was making various car noises and Arthur was just in the mind to tell him off for it when the boy in question ran right into him.

Arthur was too startled to let out a shout. When he came to he was looking up at a bemused Francis, sympathetic Kiku, and a laughing Alfred.

"You fell way down; did it hurt? Sorry about that. You want to play with us?"

Arthur couldn't process all of this attention at once. He was thoroughly embarrassed by the scene he had made and the one thing he knew was that it was Alfred's fault. He batted away the hand given him and scowled.

The day he met Alfred Jones was the day he decided he hated him

* * *

><p>It was during the summer before fifth grade that Arthur had to reevaluate his view on Alfred. He had opted to take extra courses at the school that summer; unfortunately, the downside to this was he had to wait for his mother in the sweltering heat.<p>

Francis was currently on vacation so Arthur was stuck standing outside the school alone. He could feel the sweat slipping down his back uncomfortably and no matter which way he turned he was met with the sound of extracurricular sports. He was about to doze off standing up when a hand came down on his shoulder abruptly.

He jumped and turned around only to come face to face with Alfred. Of course, Alfred played soccer, how could he have forgotten? Arthur wanted to tell him to go away but it seemed the boy was already talking

"Hey Arthur, good to see you! How are things? Man, today sure is hot."

Alfred had never shared Arthur's own bitter feelings and went on treating him as a friend even after their first meeting. Arthur didn't put much though into it however as he just assumed it was part of Alfred's own brand of stupidity.

"And by hot I mean really, really hot. Everyone was sweating so much we could hardly move this practice. I think I drank like five bottles of water and I'm still thirsty. Hey, I think I hear the ice cream man!"

Arthur looked in the direction Alfred had turned. Sure enough, there was the brightly colored car that came around every summer. Arthur would give a year's supply of ice cream if that truck would somehow turn into his mother's car. It was not to be, however, and Alfred became increasingly excited as the truck neared.

"Oh man, oh man! They have the greatest popsicles ever. All of the flavors are awesome. My mouth is starting to water just thinking about it."

Arthur could see no reason for Alfred to tell him this except for the sole purpose of making him miserable. He wasn't surprised when Alfred took off running to meet the vehicle at all. His stomach grumbled as he watched the interaction and he turned away once more. When Alfred came back with two popsicles Arthur simply thought that it was because of his infamous stomach capacity.

"I got blue and green. These are my two favorites, although I think I like green a little bit better. But I had green last time. Which one do you like?"

Arthur was broken out of his own dark thoughts when Alfred forced the two popsicles in his direction. Arthur was so surprised he was only able to force the sound "wha" out before his eyes seemed to involuntarily settle on the green one.

Alfred laughed and put said popsicle in his hand. He immediately started in on his own once this was done, glancing over at Arthur every so often. Arthur for his part stared down at the popsicle as if it had appeared out of thin air. He looked up to Alfred and murmured, "thanks."

Alfred's smile somehow managed to become even bigger at this. They stood in companionable silence for a moment before Alfred pointed out a car coming around the bend with "there's your mom". Arthur paused, not sure how to take his leave now. His whole world had just turned upside down after all.

Alfred shook his head and said, "Don't sweat it. I just got my allowance and you can just buy me an ice cream next time."

On the way home Arthur ignored his mother's chiding and continued to stare at the popsicle even as it melted. No matter what he did his face just wouldn't stop burning.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of seventh grade when Arthur decided for the last time that, yes, he did hate Alfred Jones. During the two years prior the two had gotten along fairly well. They had been in many of the same classes and some how or another Alfred always managed to convince Arthur to help him with the workload.<p>

Arthur was still getting used to navigating the new school's halls when he came across the trio. It was the end of the school day and he was intent on getting his text book back from Alfred. He spotted the man in question together with his brother and larger, burly student he could only assume was one of the soccer players on Alfred's team. He was about to call out to them when the student spoke first.

"So Alfred, Mattie here tells me that you've been spending a lot more time with that brainy boy toy of yours. Arthur was it?"

Arthur's felt his blood freeze at that moment and he only caught Matthew's panicked face as he hid behind a corner. Alfred's own face was turned down, unreadable.

"What's the deal?"

Alfred shook his head. "It's not like that! I mean he's not even my friend. I hang out with him because he doesn't seem to have all that many friends, that's all."

Arthur let himself sink to the floor, ears burning. He couldn't even hear the rest of the conversation over his own rage.

* * *

><p>There was one thing Alfred had been right about - Arthur really did need to branch out more. So while Arthur did his best not to think back to that day in middle school, he made a great effort to turn over a new leaf in high school. His efforts paid off and, amazingly, he was voted student council president his second semester.<p>

It certainly filled his time up and he was beginning to actually enjoy his new responsibilities. It helped that he had great help from the Junior secretary, Yao and the Sophomore treasurer, Ivan. Even Francis had managed to worm his way into his team.

Of course, there were still complications.

It was toward the end of the semester. Arthur was in the room set aside for student council working on narrowing down various end of the year activities. He had taken a break and was currently solving a formula in his algebra homework when Ivan came in.

He looked up, surprised to see the treasurer back so soon. If he recalled correctly, Ivan had a lacrosse game to attend today. Sure enough, he appeared to be holding a lacrosse stick. The older boy smiled upon being noticed and came forward

"Is something the matter Ivan, shouldn't you be at the game?"

"Ah. Yes, the game. But you see we have a visitor again and I was wondering if you wanted me to take care of him."

At his last words Ivan ran his hands down lacrosse stick, his smile darkening.

Arthur stood up abruptly and shook his head. "No it's alright. I was about to leave anyway. You should go to your game, I'll talk to him."

If he hadn't known better Arthur would have said Ivan looked disappointed but the expression was gone as quickly as it came and he merely shrugged.

"Whatever you say, boss."

Arthur attempted a smile and started to put his thing away. When he looked up again Ivan was gone and so he proceeded into the hall. Sure enough, propped up against the wall opposite him like so many days before was Alfred. He had on that ratty jacket of his over the required school uniform and appeared to be reading a batman comic, although from the faraway look in his eyes Arthur surmised he wasn't doing a very good job.

The boy brightened when he saw Arthur and got up, smiling. Arthur scowled and walked over to him.

"Arthur hey, how are you-"

"What have I said about disrupting the student council, Jones?"

Alfred gave a sheepish smile and looked down at his feet. After a beat he seemed to regain his voice and said, "Hey, you going home now? I am. We can walk together. You live by Francis, right?"

Arthur's scowl deepened. Where had Alfred learned that (he would have to have a nice chat with his "best friend")?

"Alfred, in all the years we've attended the same school we have never walked home together. I don't intend to start now."

"But –"

"We're not friends. We never were."

He hated doing this, hated bringing the damn argument up again. But he needed Alfred to get the message. He leveled him a final look and turned around to leave.

"Arthur…" Alfred's voice was low and pleading. It seemed to take a physical toll on him as he spat the next words out.

"I lied. I know you heard what I said to Juan. Hell, the whole school probably did; I should have known better than to think he'd stay quiet. But I need you to know, all of that was a lie."

Arthur was about to turn around and argue but Alfred stopped him with a barely audible, "please hear me out".

His voice grew stronger as he continued. "Juan and I have had a rivalry ever since we met through the team. He would always harass my younger brother, Mattie, for anything he could use against me.

Back then I would talk to him about you all the time. He let it slip to Juan. But it wasn't his fault. It was all me. I told him that friend crap because I was afraid of what he would say to me. I messed up, I know."

Arthur had turned around by this time and just stared at Alfred. Despite all of his pretenses for Alfred, he didn't think the boy could act this well. Alfred's face was burning but he continued to meet Arthur's gaze.

Arthur did his best to digest all this new information. He said, "So what you're trying to tell me is that you called me a pity case and denied our friendship to Juan because… you like me?"

Alfred nodded.

Arthur considered for a moment and turned on his heel, headed for the exit once more. Alfred slumped and picked up his own things so he could leave. When he stood up again Arthur was back holding out an ice cream fresh from the school's vending machine.

"This is four years late but consider yourself lucky you're getting it at all."

Alfred laughed, startled. He reached out a shaky hand and took the ice cream.

"Is this for real?"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Alfred broke out into a brilliant smile and set about devouring the treat. He looked up at Arthur every so often, a sparkle in his eyes. Arthur in turn stared back at him. There was a strange feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach that made it hard to look away from Alfred and equally hard to continue.

He stepped forward and said, "I changed my mind."

Alfred looked horror-struck for a moment, but his thoughts abruptly broke off when Arthur leaned in and took a bit of the ice cream. All Alfred could focus on was the blue dye now stuck to his lips.

Both of them moved at once. Their mouths came together unceremoniously. It took a while for the two to adjust to each other, much longer for them to gain any semblance of thought. The ice cream dropped to the floor, forgotten as Arthur wrapped himself further into Alfred.

Miraculously, he was able to find himself long enough to realize that making out in the hallway where anyone could see them probably wasn't such a good idea. Alfred nibbling at his lip seemed much more important however; so Arthur compromised, putting a hand on Alfred's hips and forced him into the council room.

Alfred made a noise of protest as his back hit the wall but he seemed satisfied enough once Arthur pulled him down and ran his fingers through his hair.

It was only their mutual need for oxygen that eventually pulled the two a part. Alfred seemed to now have a perpetual grin on his face while Arthur was fighting a losing battle to keep down his own.

"Wow. That was so… wow."

Arthur straightened Alfred's jacket for him and snorted. Alfred smiled down at him and put both hands on his shoulders.

"I think we're cool now, right?"

Arthur finally chuckled at that. If the boy still had to ask after all that he really was dense. He finished straightening him up with a sock to the arm and turned to find his scattered baggage.

"I believe you said you would walk me home?"

Alfred smiled fondly and followed Arthur out into the hall. As they made their way to the exit Alfred's hand swung against Arthur's. He didn't push it away. It somehow found its way back a second time and on the third their fingers came together.

* * *

><p>Note: Juan = Cuba<p>

I just picked on of Himaruya's optional names for him. Didn't mean to make him a bad guy. It just happened like that. I prefer to think he made friends with Mattie after that. Al not so much. xD'

*The school system in this story is based on the USA as it's the one I'm most familiar with. Sixth grade is part of Elementary in this btw.

This story started out because I wanted to write a Gakuen AU where Alfred ISN'T in the student council. Somehow I managed to turn into this. IDEK, but it was fun writing. I have two more fics in this universe I may do - a direct sequel and then one focusing on Kiku.

My favorite part about this whole thing is Russia and his lacrosse stick. Just. Yes. Someone go draw me that.


End file.
